Dungeons & Demons
by FoxxTrot.Tango
Summary: She HAD meant to introduce herself, if only to be polite. But a wheelchair was not something you could haul up THAT staircase, and hanging out at the bottom of the stairs in hopes of ambushing two men seemed a little creepy. And then it got weird. What did you say in her situation? "Hi, I'm your downstairs neighbor and I've unintentionally eavesdropped on you for several months?"
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! I first watched the dubbed "The Devil Is A Part Timer" anime last year, and soon after bought the light novels. A most excellent series, one I highly suggest! There is a lot of wriggle room for some interesting plot and character development in the future, and there is definitely a seasoning of "not everything is black and white". So please bear with me and my odd blurb that just wouldn't leave me alone after re-reading the story. I may or may not expand upon this story. It depends if I can flesh out enough of a plotline. Enjoy!

* * *

"-Emilia the Hero!"

"Emilia the Hero?!"

An excessively loud shriek and thud from above had her head craning up, a often-thought concern that the ceiling would give out flashing to life once more. But no, still holding... well, not firm, but holding. Mayumi sighed and slouched back down to her former position, head barely propped up by her fist, elbow barely resting on the edge of her work table, notes a scattered mess surrounding her. She returned to her battle of wills with the blinking cursor in front of her, the black "I" the only thing marring an otherwise pristine Giantfirm Letter document. Such was a daily struggle for a budding author.

Her noisy upstairs neighbors did not help at all. They were always pulling her attention away from her work and towards themselves, leaving her to imagine what could be going on. That was the problem, really. The wafer thin ceiling left little _to_ imagine about what happened above stairs. And what she heard often started to creep into her stories until suddenly they were shifting mid plot, with new concepts and characters popping in and throwing the entire plan out the window. She wrote sci-fi, dammit, not fantasy! She didn't want demon kings and magic, she wanted aliens and BFGs!

As "Emilia the Hero's" pounding and shouting gave way to crying, Mayumi let out a resigned groan and closed the Letter document. Obviously there would be no new chapter tonight, not with the introduction of a "hero", and a woman one at that. Surfing the net it would be. It was just her luck that she lived below some of the nerdiest, most hard-core D&D fans to ever exist.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thanks to Animegeneral17 for her review and to those brave souls who are following and or favoriting this story! And I'd like to give a disclaimer that the only thing I own is Mayumi and any other possible OCs that may or may not make an appearance. Otherwise, not mine. XD

The thought about what someone might think of the (often loud) conversations held in Devil's Castle kept popping into my head, especially someone not necessarily in the loop about Ente Isla, demons, heros, and angels. I have one or two thoughts about possible plot points, but really this is a make-up-as-I-go thing, so hopefully we all enjoy where it ends. And while I myself know a _little_ about D &D, Mayumi does not claim to be an expert in anyway.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

"Sire, please, don't!"

"How... curious... demonic experiment?"

"Demonic... insipid!"

"Nooooo," a formerly comatose form moaned, animated by the raised voices from above. Slowly the brunette attempted to unearth herself from her sheet and pillow only to slump halfway, efforts defeated by lack of energy.

"...tates like melon!"

"...my foot!"

"Wuzat? Demon melons and feet?" Mayumi mumbled, the muffled voices not making much sense to her. Then again not much would make sense after a two am bedtime and only five hours of sleep.

"...risks with their food!"

"Food does sound good," the woman absent mindedly agreed, hauling herself upright and surveying the kitchen across the room.

"I... not appreciate... snarky retorts at all! If... craving melon enough... mix cucumbers and honey together you're better off just buying a melon!"

"Seriously? Just buy a damn melon. Cucumber and honey is such a lie," She agreed with a yawn. It was then that a tremor shook the room, causing the woman to give the walls furtive glances. There had been a lot of earthquakes lately, and it was causing her some concern. The geriatric building had yet to collapse, but hey, there was always a first, right? The repeated shaking couldn't be good for it. But Mayumi was reassured that the building would live another day after a handful of seconds and no disasters. Her neighbors were apparently also unconcerned when the yelling resumed.

"Don't you sheesh me! Sheesh you, King Satan!"

"Man, are they into their gaming," the woman sighed, regretting that she wasn't peacefully asleep any longer. She dragged a hand down her face, direly wishing that Ashiya was not such a scold. Or such a loud one, anyways.

It seemed that her neighbors had decided it was time that she wake up and return to slaving over the laptop. Not that her current story was going all that well. Maybe she should give up on her current plotline? The nighttime struggle had only resulted in the appearance of an Evil Overlord, a Hero, and said Hero's magicy-sciency sword that _totally_ wasn't a rip off lightcleaver from Solar Wars... or the result of Ashiya's very vocal concern about Emilia the Hero's "holy sword". And the galaxy's name of Intrislay was sooo not based on that "Entay Eeslah" from their D &D game. Right. Mayumi would just keep telling herself that, and maybe she would believe it.

"Science Fiction, Mayumi. Science Fiction. Fantasy is the enemy. Do not let those "demons" and that "hero" subvert you."

It was at that point that Mayumi realized she was responding to people who had no idea she existed. Should she be worried about that?

* * *

To meet (the main cast) or not to meet, is indeed the question currently going through my head. Both ways could be fun, so I will have to ponder this further. Have a great day! :)


End file.
